Seven Deadly Sins and a Cold Winter
by TrixTheFlowery
Summary: Lust, pride, gluttony, sloth, wrath, greed and envy. Captain Jack Sparrow has no idea what he's getting himself into when he rescues a mysterious pirate wench named Molly Winters but chances are, it's sinful. Rated for later chaps. R
1. Prologue

**Brilliant. New fic. Doing it in anticipation for Dead Mans Chest out on JULY 7 wooooo! The theme of this fic is the seven deadly sins. The idea I dunno, just kind of entered my mind at one point… I love the seven deadly sins and it just seemed like a nifty theme for a POTC fic.**

**----**

Prologue

Captain Molly Winters sat slouched in her slowly sinking dinghy. Her crew had mutinied and left her in the middle of the ocean to die. An almost bored expression played across her face as she sat in the tiny boat, rain dripping off the end of her long nose.

"Bloody brilliant you lot…" She muttered, taking off her tri-cornered hat and dumping the large quantity of rain that had built up in it into a bucket that was stowed under her seat. "God." She said, turning her head upwards to the stormy black sky. "You must hate me a lot to force upon me a slow and painful death by surrounding me with WATER THAT'LL KILL ME IF I DRINK IT!" She shook her fist at the angry heavens. She scowled and went back to slouching, her face now livid. Her crew ditched her and ran off to Tortuga.

_Probably to go whoring… _

Molly thought dully as her boat rocked dangerously and took on some more water. She didn't flinch. She didn't even look up as her bucket of rain water began to float away. It was a seemingly hopeless situation for Molly Winters, ex-captain of the Cirrus, leagues away from land and in the middle of a steadily more sinister storm. But she knew she'd make her way through it, she had an eerie affinity for not dying when she was supposed to. Things would pan out and she'd get a new ship and a new crew in order to get back her old ship and maroon her traitorous old crew.

"You're superfilous Molly, we don't need you on the Cirrus." Molly muttered in a mocking voice, repeating the very words her first mate told her before marooning her in the sea. She gazed out on the turbulent waters, feeling very sorry for herself. Her brow furrowed when the looming silhouette of a ship came through the torrential rain. "Black sails, black sails, black sails…" She mumbled, trying to place the unique characteristic in her mental encyclopedia of pirate ships she'd seen before. She was square with the ships broad starboard side and its wake was starting to approach her with almost ironic speed. She leapt up and waved her arms above her head, balancing precariously on a narrow plank of wood that had not yet been submerged. "Help! Help! You're wake is tryin' to kill me!" She swore when the large wave collided with her, knocking her off her now entirely submerged boat. She surfaced, spluttering and coughing. "Bloody hell." She snarled as her soaking clothes weighed her down. "HELLO!" She screamed.

A figure appeared at the railing of the ship, Molly couldn't identify any features but she could distinguish the voice of the stranger. It was a womans voice, gritty with a Caribbean accent.

"Captain, there be a lass in the water!"

A muffled shout from a male came from the other end of the ship.

"Are you certain this is a good time for that captain?... Alright! Yes! She's attractive!"

Molly heard the male voice clearly this time;

"Bring her aboard!"

Molly sighed with relief as a long rope was thrown to her. She grabbed it and felt herself being hoisted from the chilly water, though it was raining the temperature in the air was tropical compared to the frigid sea.

"Heave!" came the female voice on the ship and Molly was hoisted to the level of the deck. She fell with a thud to the slick wooden floor and rolled onto her back. A man with dark brown eyes stood over her, his eyes burning into hers.

"Lass?" He said.

Molly groaned and everything went dark.


	2. Pride

**Chapter two, I promise it will be longer. The last one was just the prologue sooooo it was supposed to be short-ish. Read and Review or I'll poke you sharply with my novelty drink-sword. I really should be doing homework or cleaning my room. But I'm done school and I need a day to relax and unwind, SEE YA LATER WEEBLE THE SCIENCE WITCH.**

**----**

Molly sat up and rubbed her eyes, her dirty blonde hair was still damp and was obviously untamable at the moment. Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember exactly what happened…

The room rocked and Molly was tossed out of the comfortable feather bed she had been lying on.

"Apparently I'm on a boat…" She groaned and stood up, catching her balance.

"Evidently."

Molly swore she jumped three feet in the air, she turned around to face the speaker. "Blimey!"

A man stood in the doorway, he had a dark Caribbean tan and dreadlocked hair with various beaded things dangling from it, his warm brown eyes where intensified by the dark kohl smudged around them. He swayed a little as he stood and Molly could tell it wasn't because of the rocking boat.

"Where am I?" Molly demanded.

"I would hardly say you're in the position to be making demands miss."

"I beg to differ." Molly replied, reaching for her pistol only to find it was gone, along with her sword and her dagger, and her hat. "Who are you?" She glared at the stranger.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He said, he had a rough, gritty, slightly slurred voice. "Wot's your name?"

Molly hesitated, but finally spoke, deciding she had nothing to lose. "Captain Molly Winters."

"Where's your ship?" Sparrow smirked.

Molly glowered at him from across the room and crossed her arms over her chest, she didn't like how Sparrows eyes wandered shamelessly across her toned frame. "It's… around…Somewhere." She wasn't about to admit she had been marooned.

"Misplaced it?" Jack said airily, raising his eyebrows. He was very expressive when he spoke, his entire body moved, and his hands flailed. "Has it fallen between the cracks?" He added and Molly saw him staring at her cleavage, increased due to the crossing of her arms.

"Keep your eyes up, thank you." She barked.

"I think I know _exactly _what happened to you Molly." Jack said knowingly.

"Oh really?" Molly snorted.

"You were on your way on another merry little quest for plunder when some slimy git on your ship thought you ought to be knocked off your little golden pedestal am I right? Then they plunked you in a boat and sent you off to Davy Jones locker am I right?"

"Y-yes…" Molly stammered. "How did you know?"

"Been there done that love." He said easily. "You're just lucky we were around to save you." He said it casually and it really bothered Molly, he turned and started walking away.

"Wait a minute you!" Molly snarled, starting after Captain Sparrow. "Rescued me?" She breathed angrily after she had caught up with him just before the stairs.

Jack Sparrow regarded her with bored eyes, his eyebrows raised and his expression amused.

"Yes."

He turned around and stalked up the stairs.

Molly followed him.

"You didn't save me! If I had been left I'm sure I would have gotten out of the mess somehow! You and your bloody crew came along playing hero and ruined my plan!"

"What plan missy?" Jack turned around. "To get yourself drowned? If anything you should be thanking me."

"Pirate." Molly said simply.

"By thanking I didn't mean the typical verbal context of the word." Jack smirked.

Molly gaped. Aghast at the fearless innuendo.

"Listen Sparrow. You ain't getting so much as a kiss. Savvy? I don't thank anyone."

"Oh bugger… I got one of the chaste ones." Jack mumbled to himself.

Molly narrowed her eyes as Jack leant against the railing. She came very close to shoving him into the water but thought better of it.

"You think you're so bloody amazing." She whispered.

He looked at her, his one eyebrow quirked, his expression amused.

"Am I not?"

"No. You're not. You just like to think you are. I can tell what you're thinking mate, you rescued the damsel in distress and now she's going to fall deeply in love. Not this time Captain Sparrow. I am not a mediocre pirate. I am Captain Molly Winters, captain of the Cirrus, I'm ten times the pirate you'll ever be." She hissed, she stood close to Jack so she was right in his face.

"But I still rescued you." He pointed out. His rum scented breath hitting Molly's face.

"That counts for nothing." Molly argued.

"You don't give up do you Molly?"

"Captain Winters." She said through clenched teeth.

"You didn't answer me question."

"Maybe I'm disinclined." She said airily, her drying hair whipping around her face. She leant against the railing, looking out on the sea. "No, I don't give up. Ever. You didn't rescue me. If you hadn't come along I-"

"Would be somewhere's along the the bottom of the ocean." Sparrow said. "Miss Winters…"

"Captain."

The corners of Jacks lips twitched at the remark but he kept speaking. "We are twenty five leagues out to sea. If Anamaria hadn't spotted you, you would surely be dead. Do I make myself clear?"

"What's there to be clear about Sparrow?"

"Captain."

The quip made Molly look absolutely furious.

"I would have been perfectly alright… I've had my share of near deaths before and it takes more than a little chilly water to…"

Jack wasn't listening to the arrogant captain rant anymore, when Anamaria informed him she was in the water… Well… She had certainly passed his criteria. She was indeed attractive, her pouty crimson lips screamed 'kiss me' and her low cut blouse with billowing sleeves and shirt-tails that went to the middle of her ribcage showed off a sculpted body and dangerously low slung pants that didn't leave much to the imagination. Her green eyes looked like the calm sea Jack had seen so many times and her attitude like the wrath of the water he had experienced just as often… Jack noticed a large scar across her back when she was carried off the deck upon her arrival. A minor imperfection to an un-naturally beautiful woman…

"… Did you hear me Sparrow?" Molly's voice interrupted his musings.

"Eh?"

"I said, There is no other person alive who's a better pirate than I."

Jack silently mouthed the word 'Oh' before looking back into Molly's eyes. They were silent for a moment but then Jack spoke. "It's remarkable how quickly a woman can get annoying."

"Mark my words Jack Sparrow. It's unwise to cross me."

"Considering that it's my ship we're on I'd wager it's you that ought to be wary of crossing me. Savvy?" Jack started walking to the helm.

"What ship are we on exactly?" Asked Molly, jogging to keep up with Sparrow, who couldn't seem to walk in a straight line.

Jack stopped walking and turned around looking truly scandalized.

"The Black Pearl, lass." He said huskily, his mad eyes sweeping the ship.

"_This_ is the Black Pearl? I've heard stories…"

"Yes. I'm certain you have." Jack said. "Oi! Anamaria! Cotton!" He looked back at Molly. "I'm sure you'll find the brig _legendary_."

A tall dark woman that Molly recognized as the one who pointed her out in the water was suddenly by her side, along with an older man with graying hair and beard with a bright parrot on his shoulder.

"What?" Molly gasped, looking frantically to Jack. "You can't do this!"

"I've got vocal cords, a heartbeat and natural born leadership love…I don't see why not. Throw her in the brig you scallywags! We'll see if imprisonment will un-swell that ego of yours…" Just before Molly was dragged off, Jack leant down and whispered in her ear. "Here's your hat."

The worn leather item was thrust into her hand.

----

_One bad stroke after another…_ Molly thought dully as she sat in the damp cell. It was almost cruel how there were only a few feet and some metal bars separating her from her effects, which she could see plainly, hanging on the wall.

She had been locked in the prison for two days now, she could tell because she had either watched the sun go up or come down through a tiny hole in the side of the ship. She had no food or drink save for the maggoty piece of bread and dry wine she was given the previous evening.

Jack Sparrow was obviously a man who liked to think he was right… All the time. And when he didn't get his way…**Bam**. Into the brig.

"Molly?"

Molly sat up to see Jack at her cell, his grimy hands wrapped around the bars, she glowered at him.

"It's Captain Winters or Miss Winters." She said coolly.

"Aye… So there's no…Mister Molly Winters eh?" He said, looking thoughtful.

"No. And you haven't got a chance, so don't think about it."

"You remind me of someone I used to know."

"Did you annoy this person endlessly too?"

Jack shrugged. "Possibly, I like to think the opposite though. She was a nice enough girl… Married a great man." Jack looked around shiftily before whispering. "_Eunuch_."

Molly suppressed a giggle.

"She taught me a really lovely song. I taught it to the whole crew! Shame though… Things could never work out between us…"

"Why?"

"Might have had something to do with me trying to trade her un-requited love in exchange for me ship… but then bloody Will had to go and mess everything up…"

Molly looked unfazed. "Why am I not surprised?"

Jack pushed himself away from the bars, no longer looking pensive.

"Well Miss Winters. The way I see it, we can sit here till the end of time bickering about who did what and who saved who. But I've got villages to sack and rum to drink so we can't have you wasting my valuable time now can we? So, you have the option to swallow your pride 'n admit I was right and I'll set you free so as you can roam about me ship. Or you can stay in the brig and rot."

"No." Molly said.

"No?" Jack frowned.

"No." Molly repeated.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No- I mean _yes_!" Jack faltered and Molly leant back against the wall with a satisfied smirk.

Jack drew an intake of breath and stood up straight. "Alright. Last chance, or I'm throwin' you back in the sea."

_Maybe I should just swallow my pride… He doesn't seem that bad of a bloke and things were looking pretty bleak…_

"Alright Sparrow. You let me out of this bloody cell and I will accompany you, if only for a short time. I have… business to attend to."

"We have an accord?"

"Aye." Molly grinned. "Now get me out of here!"

Jack smirked his own lopsided grin and unlocked the cell, he flung open the heavy door and Molly walked out stretching.

"Seven deadly sins Captain Sparrow… You ever heard of them?" She said conversationally, getting her sword and other items.

"No." He said honestly. "I haven't"

Molly just kept smiling as she moved towards him, stopping so they were practically nose to nose.

"I don't swallow my pride." She said playfully. She looked into his eyes and smirked for a moment before brushing past him and going up the stairs to the deck.


	3. Superbia

**Wooo Hooo new chappie.**

**Listening to POTC soundtrack and lounging about in my jim-jams.**

**Brilliant fun!**

**Alrighty, some background on this chapter, the title, _Superbia_ is the Latin word for the sin of Pride. The importance of this will become evident in this chapter.**

**Had a really big T-Storm last night, it was so brilliant, I love crazy weather!**

**----**

Molly lay in the comfy bed in her cabin, leant to her by Jack. He insisted that it was right next to his own. Molly wasn't sure whether it was because he didn't trust her or because he had… ulterior motives. None the less, she figured complaining wasn't going to get her anywhere so instead she went to bed early. It had been a trying day and she wasn't used to being just a crew member. She was a captain, not a sad laborious maggot. She felt very undignified as she swabbed the deck with the other crew.

"I hate this…" She muttered, staring at the ceiling or the swaying ship. It was starting to storm again and the water was getting steadily choppier. The motion of the boat was lulling Molly to sleep, her eyelids felt heavy and her mind felt distant. It wasn't long until she drifted off.

_Molly tried to move, she gasped when she couldn't. She felt her hands lashed together with thick rope that cut into her flesh, same with her feet. She called out but no one answered her cries. Everything was dark and hot, sweat made her clothes stick to her shining skin. _

_She groaned when she felt herself being lifted from the hard floor and chained to something that awkwardly bent her back. _

"_Wh-wh…" she couldn't speak as her mouth was parched as the desert sand. Whoever was tending to her was completely silent as he or she worked, binding Molly to an unknown object. "Where am I?" She finally spluttered. _

_Her captor said nothing but only finished binding Molly. _

"_Superbia ultio."_

_Blinding pain tore through Molly's body as it felt like her back was being torn apart, the wooden wheel under her creaked as it stretched her violently, she writhed in pain, or she would have if she wasn't bound to the wheel that was slowly breaking her body. She screamed in agony, her captor laughed mercilessly._

"_Superbia ultio." He repeated in the deep guttural boom. _

_Molly screamed again, tears gushing from her tightly clenched eyes. _

_Suddenly the pain stopped._

"Molly. Molly. Miss Winters!"

Molly sat up, her body quaking, she was coated in freezing cold sweat, her face shone with a combination of tears and sweat. She looked to her right; Jack was kneeling next to the bed, her sweaty hand clenched tightly in his own. She shivered some more and leant over the other side of the bed where she was sick. She sat back up, wiping bile from around her lips.

Jacks eyes were full of concern as he looked at the shuddering, quaking mess that was Molly Winters.

"Miss Winters. Are you alright?"

She wouldn't make eye contact, her red eyes were turned to the window.

"Molly." He said sternly, grabbing her chin and turning her so she had to look at him. "What happened?"

Her whole body suddenly went rigid as her mouth opened in a silent scream of agony, more tears fell from her eyes, Jack leapt backwards from Molly, terrified of what he was witnessing. She sobbed and clawed at her left forearm, Jack made up his mind and crossed the room again, pinning Molly, he thrust back her long white sleeve.

"Shiver me timbers…" He said softly, gazing at Molly's arm.

Tattooed in heavy black letters was the word **Superbia**.

Molly had stopped crying and screaming, she had become eerily silent as Jack held her upright on the bed.

"J-jack…" She stuttered, trying to calm herself. "Wh-what's happening?"

"It's fine, don't move… Just. Just… stay still."

"I thought it was a dream… e-everything was d-d-dark an' an' th-then… The the p-pain… Jack, the pain, it was s-so bad…He k-kept saying S-superbia ultio…"

Jack nodded grimly and showed Molly her wrist.

"No…" She said. Her voice became more solid. "This can't be happening…"

"What is it love?"

"Superbia is Latin for Pride, one of the seven deadly sins…"

"So what's wrong with a supernatural tattoo?"

Molly shook her head and looked at Jack.

"This tattoo is marking me Sparrow… I don't know what it means… but…I'm scared."

"Know what you need love? Some rum."

"Of course." Molly sighed, wiping away some of the sweat with the sheets.

Jack returned with a bottle and two glasses, he uncorked the bottle with a grin and poured the rum, he handed a glass to Molly and proceeded to swig his own.

"Drink up me 'earties yo-ho!" He said, draining the glass.

Molly smiled half heartedly and sipped the rum, she wasn't in the mood for drinking at the moment. She was still absorbed in the dream and the tattoo that had miraculously appeared on her wrist… She knew of the seven deadly sins, she also knew of the legend that surrounded them. A person who commits all seven sins is doomed to an eternity of torment and servitude…

Molly was receiving an ultimatum; mend your ways or the deepest pit of hell is reserved for you Winters.

The mattress sunk as Jack sat right next to Molly on the bed.

"I'm not sure whether or not it's the rum… But you seem much quieter than normal."

Molly looked at him, her eyebrow quirked. She said nothing though.

"You know, I've heard about you Miss Winters, supposed to be a right good captain…"

_Yup, he's drunk._

"Well Sparrow, I think I'll go back to sleep now, so you can leave if you like."

Jack blinked a couple times. "You ain't done your rum." He motioned to the half full glass still in Molly's hand.

"Oh. Here." She said, handing the glass to Jack.

He looked like a kid who received a Christmas present early as he drank it.

"You're a good lass Molly…" He said, putting down the empty glass on the bedside table. He wrapped his arms around her and leant back against the pillows, pulling her head to his chest.

Molly was too exhausted to complain. She fell asleep right where she was, holding Jacks hand.


	4. Gluttony

**Alright ladies and gentle-sirs. I present to you the new chapter, Gluttony. Wooo**

**Was unsure for awhile whether or not to do Sloth first but I made up my mind as I sipped my tea in my freezing cold basement.**

**Gluttony it is!**

**This chapter I will hopefully be adding some background as to why Latin tattoos are spontaneously manifesting themselves on poor Molly.**

**Until later,**

**Ta.**

**---- **

**Gluttony.**

Molly's eyes fluttered open when the bright sun hit her face; she sniffled and cleared her throat. Her sleep had been light to say the least. She couldn't keep her mind off of the previous night's happenings; she didn't understand what was happening… the horribly vivid dream, the _Superbia _tattoo. .. it stumped Molly. The only thing she was sure of was that whatever was happening wasn't good. _A warning _she called it last night. Pride was one of the most severe of the seven sins, if she could commit that so fast and not think twice about it, that was bad news…

Jack muttered in his sleep over her shoulder. Molly looked down to find his right arm still around her waist._ That's right… he stayed. to keep me safe, though he'll never admit it._

_He's an alright bloke really, and he's kinda cute in that always-drunk sort of way_

Molly poked him in the arm, "Sparrow… wake up mate."

He groaned and sat up. "Molly?"

"Miss Winters." She said sharply.

"Apparently you're feeling better."

"Yes, I am. Thanks to you Sparrow. Thanks for being there last night." Molly smiled sincerely.

"Shiver me timbers! Was that a rare "thank you" from the grumpy pirate wench?" Jack said groggily.

"No." Molly said playfully. "This is a rare thank you from a pirate wench." She leant over and kissed him on the cheek before standing up and leaving her quarters.

----

"Winters!"

Molly turned around from wiping the counter in the galley to see Anamaria standing at the door.

"Oh, hey Anamaria." She smiled and continued scrubbing. She and Anamaria had become fast friends the previous day, seeing as they were the only women on the ship it was natural they were drawn to each other.

"So…" Anamaria said slowly, coming closer to Molly. "You've been on the Pearl for all of four days and you've already seduced Jack."

Molly choked on the water she had been drinking. She turned around coughing and spluttering.

"W-what?"

"Everyone aboard could hear you last night." Anamaria grinned. "You sounded like you were having a right good time."

"Oh!" Molly laughed "That." _She's right, how awful that must have sounded to the last of the crew…_

"Yes. That. You must have set a new record Miss Winters."

"No, no. It was nothing like that… Jack was just… helping me…" Molly said, realizing it sounded just as provocative as the screams that issued from her cabin the previous night. She sighed and put down her rag. She rolled up her left sleeve and showed the _Superbia _marking to Anamaria.

"He gave you a tattoo?" Anamaria raised her eyebrow.

"Yes—No! Listen. Superbia is Latin for the deadly sin of Pride. I had a dream last night where I was being punished for being proud, unable to admit that there are those better than me. Anamaria, this tattoo is marking me as a sinner."

Anamaria didn't look convinced.

"Have you and Jack been drinking?"

"Yes but-"

"There be your problem lass! You 'n Jack had too much to drink and you being thick as you are allowed him to give you a tattoo!"

"No you don't-"

"I understand perfectly lass."

"No you don't!" Molly cried. "Bad things happen to those who commit the deadly sins!"

"Love, if a person got a tattoo every time they committed a sin then Captain Jack would be covered with them."

"Well… this is different! I'm not sure how, but it is…"

"Lass if you want some help you should go ask Gibbs. He's a bit odd in the head but he's really savvy at legends and the like." Anamaria patted Molly's shoulder before leaving the galley.

Molly sighed and picked up her rag again, scrubbing at a particularly stubborn spot of grease.

----

"Jack, as if havin' one woman on the Pearl was bad enough luck now you've got two! And I don't fancy the look of that Winters…"

"I've told you before Mister Gibbs… it would be worse if I didn't bring her along." Jack said, walking about the deck and shouting out orders.

"Jack-"

"Captain. Gibbs have you ever heard the saying 'hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned'?"

Gibbs shook his round head.

"Let's just say a woman who has been scorned knows exactly where to kick the scorner where it hurts." Jack walked away, leaving Gibbs to stand by the mast.

"Gibbs!"

He jumped when he saw Molly Winters walking quickly towards him.

"Aye, what can I do for the young… lady this morning?" He managed as her green eyes pierced knowingly into his murky brown ones.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about the Seven Deadly Sins and any curses, legends, old wives tales etcetera surrounding them."

Gibbs looked perplexed by the strange request, he thought she had overheard him talking to Jack.

"You must know something about it…"

"You ever heard of Edward Teach young missy?"

Molly frowned and shook her head.

"Aye, you probably know him as Blackbeard." Gibbs said quietly, as if he was telling a secret.

"Who doesn't know Blackbeard? He was one of the most dreaded pirates-"

"Until he vanished without a trace." Gibbs said. "Edward Teach was his right name, everyone called him Blackbeard because of his big black beard… Often described as the devil he was. Feared even by his own crew. His devilish image was thought not to be just years of stories and bloodshed, it's said that he is of hell itself. He captained the Queen Anne's Revenge, he was said to be so evil hell itself spat him back out."

"Where have I heard that one before?" Molly smirked, recalling legends of the late Captain Barbossa.

"Aye, Barbossa and Teach grew up together, though they were never the best of friends, Teach's evil qualities rubbed off on Hector Barbossa, poisoning his mind."

"What does this have to do with the Seven Deadly Sins?"

Gibbs sighed and continued. "It's said that Blackbeard died seven times over because he was such an evil man."

"Once for each of the deadly sins…"

"Aye, and his death manifested a curse privy to each of the sins… if under the right circumstances those sins are committed, The victims soul is corrupted entirely, forcing them into an eternity of servitude to Lucifer himself."

"What are the right circumstances?" Molly's heart was beating fast.

"No one knows." Gibbs said dramatically.

"Right." Molly turned around and started to march back to her cabin. She pounded down the wooden stairs and swung around a corner where she crashed into Jack.

"Miss Winters? Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Molly said nothing and kept walking at a brisk pace until she got to her quarters. She flung open the door and entered, slamming it before Jack could get in.

He pounded his fist against the door calling her name.

Molly sighed and flopped onto the bed.

"What am I going to do?" She said out loud.

"You're going to let me in savvy?" Jack said from the other side of the door.

_I thought my problems went as far as my bloody crew… boy was I wrong. Now I'm facing eternal damnation. _

"I'm a pirate." She muttered. "I don't get spooked and change my ways just because God is telling me to."

"You know Miss Winters, I could be so much more help if you'd just stop talking to yourself and open the bloody door."

"Go away Sparrow!"

"It's my bloody ship I'll go wherever I damn well please1" Jack roared. Molly rolled her eyes and opened the door.

Jack could tell by the look on her face she was not in the mood to be toyed with.

"Well are you coming in?" She said stonily before going and sitting back on the bed, her palms over her face as her elbows rested on her knees.

"You don't seem well Miss Winters."

"Apt observation Captain Sparrow." Molly said sarcastically.

"Did the rum not sit well with you last night?"

"Yes Jack. It was the rum." She spat. "Never mind that I truly went through hell and am just now figuring out what all of this means!"

"What does it mean then?"

Molly shook her head.

"It means I'm leaving Jack." She said quietly. "I'm dangerous, this is dangerous, I can't control myself, I'm a bloody pirate, I can't resist sinning! It's part of the territory!"

Jack looked thoughtful.

"Aye… well, I won't be stopping you from leaving then. My only request is that you join me for dinner tonight in my cabin."

Molly didn't like where this was going.

"Just for dinner." He said seriously.

Molly sighed "Alright."

"See you then Miss Winters." Jack flashed his metallic toothy grin and shuffled out of Molly's cabin.

----

Dusk was falling, turning the horizon a pastel pink that reflected off the ocean. Molly fixed her hair in the cracked mirror in her room before pulling on her boots and heading next door.

She cleared her throat and tapped politely on Jacks door. It swung open and she entered.

"Captain Sparrow! This is amazing!" She said, marveling at the gourmet spread on the large table.

"And the best part…" He thrust a bottle of rum into Molly's long fingered hand. He grinned and opened his own. "Dig in love."

----

Night had fallen completely on the Black Pearl, all was silent and dark except for the wavering lights and drunken laughter issuing from Jack Sparrows cabin.

"-And then they made me their chief!"

Molly laughed hysterically and hiccoughed.

"Really **_bad eggs!_**" She giggled, repeating the lyrics of the song Jack had taught her. "A pirates life for me! Ahhhh that's brilliant!" She stumbled over to the bed and sat heavily, careful not to spill the few drops of rum she had left. She patted the mattress lazily and Jack weaved over and sat down next to her, placing his arm around her neck and his hand on her shoulder.

Molly drained her bottle and looked at it, pouting when she could get no more from it.

"I think you've had enough luv." Jack said, plucking the bottle from her.

"You just think I cant hold my –hic- liquor 'coz I'm a laaaady." She said indignantly, crossing her arms.

"A drinking game?" Jack boomed. "Alright then!" He stood up and stumbled over to some kegs lining the wall.

"One each! Whoever passes out first loses!"

"And what –hic- does losing entail Captain?" Molly giggled.

"A good-night kiss to the winner."

"Game on!" Molly bellowed, surging into her first glass of rum that she downed in seconds.

Ten minutes and fourteen eight ounce glasses later, Molly lay on lay on her side, laughing hysterically, pounding her mug on the floor so rum slopped everywhere.

"Alright Jack –hic- Sparrow! I pour me another glass!"

"I think you've had enough –hic- Molly." Jack said, pulling Molly off the floor.

"CAPTAIN WINTERS DAMN YOU." She laughed loudly, aiming a punch for Jack that he easily side-stepped.

"So where's me goodnight kiss then?" He said huskily.

Molly giggled, taking in his slightly raspy voice.

"Do you know how popular I am? Heh heh, I am soooooo –hic- popular… everyone loves me." Her eyelids drooped.

"I ain't gonna leave you alone until I get me kiss. I won fair and square."

"Awww Shadup." Molly half groaned, she grabbed Jack by his shirt collar and pressed her lips to his. Jack lost his balance and toppled onto the bed, Molly's chest pressed against his own and she deepened the kiss. She nibbled his bottom lip softly and broke away. Still grinning broadly, she placed her head on Jacks chest and fell asleep instantly.

"Nip libbling…" He said quietly, shocked at Molly's behavior. "The first time she kisses me she libbles my nip..."

----

Molly woke up the next morning, her head pounding, she was sure she had never drunk so much in her life.

She raised her hands to run her fingers through her hair when her sleeve fell down.

Etched in thick dark letters right under _Superbia _was the word **Gula.**


	5. Gula

**Just got home from the dreaded Math final. I hate math. Soooooo much. Now it's science I gotta worry about, brilliant. I'm very tired but you guys have been absolutely amazing on the review front, so I will humor you and post the chapter known as Gula. Latin for gluttony obviously. **

**I be makin' a dedication this time around, **

**I hereby dedicate chapter the fifth titled 'Gula' to my friend Corey. **

**You're movin' away mate and for that I hate you. Just joking. **

**We've had some good times, off campus PE etc. I know we'll see each other again but I will still miss you a lot, hell I've got the memories right? I'm all set. **

**Till then I will always remember "Chii!" and the Thunder-run excursion wink wink**

**To be honest at this particular moment a line said by Will Turner to Elizabeth floats through my head…. Hm.. anyone who knows me and knows POTC will know exactly what line I'm thinking of. **

**Love Tori/Bella/Cherry/Chii 3**

**---- **

**Gula.**

"Gula… gula, gula, gula…" Molly got up and paced around Jack's cabin, staring at the word etched into her flesh. She paused when she saw the empty glass bottles, trace amounts of their beverage sparkling in the sunlight. "Gluttony." She whispered as hazy memories of the previous night came flooding back. Rum, Laughing. Singing… a drinking game of some sort…

"Sparrow!"

Jack sat up suddenly to he sting of a cold metal blade against his neck. He frowned and looked around the Molly who was standing next to him, clearly enraged.

"Good morning." He said. Molly just glared. He looked down. "Or not."

"Gula, Sparrow. Know what it means?" Molly barked.

"Haven't the slightest. " Jack said innocently, smiling in a manner in which Molly did not seem obliged to return.

'Gluttony." Molly emphasized the three syllables of the word with such sanguine that Jack found himself a bit frightened of the angry woman. The worst he usually got was a back hand from Anamaria or a good smack from a whore on Tortuga. Molly Winters seemed poised to go much further, judging by the blade digging uncomfortably into his neck. "It's your fault." She spat.

Jack gave her a clueless look.

Molly reached with her free right arm and pulled back her sleeve. Jack's stomach dropped when he saw the word **Gula** emblazoned on Molly's tan flesh.

"Actually…" Jack began hesitantly, "I believe I did try and convince you to stop consuming all me rum at such an alarming rate."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you Sparrow."

"Your choice." Jack shrugged. "It's amazing how few people actually believe me when I tell the truth, which is really quite often."

Molly glowered.

"Another fine quality Miss Swann possessed eh?" Jack mumbled. His eyes grew wide and he glanced at Molly. "I just said that out loud… didn't I?"

"Who's Miss Swann and why do I remind you of her?"

Jack hesitated and looked nervously at the sword still pressing into his jugular vein. He opened his mouth to request it moved but the look he received from Molly told him it was a lousy idea.

Jack sighed and began relating the story to Molly. "Elizabeth Swann, or _Miss_ Swann, as she constantly reminded me, is the daughter of one Weatherby Swann, governor of Port Royal. She was kidnapped by me mutinous first mate Barbossa more than four years ago because she possessed a piece of the cursed treasure of Isla de Muerta. Her future husband William Turner broke me from prison and dragged me on a quest to save the girl. Ever since I met her Miss Swann has been nothing but trouble. She got me marooned a second time by the same man and poured salt in the wound by burning all the rum. After we freed ourselves from that little predicament the minx tied me to the mast of me ship to allow me to be eaten by a large beastie." Jack pushed Molly's sword away with two fingers and looked up into her green eyes. "Purgatory is no fun Miss Winters, but it's even worse to be lead on like a girl like Miss Swann." Jack stood up, looking almost angry now. Molly kept her sword at the ready as Jack continued. "Birds of a feather." He said roughly, moving closer to Molly who had backed into the wall, leaving her no where to go. "Peas in a pod." He grabbed Molly's wrists, her sword clattered to the floor. "Know what she did before she left me to die Miss Winters? Jack whispered.

Molly shook her head, unsure of where this was going.

"She kissed me."

Before Molly could speak, Jacks lips were against hers in a rough yet somehow passionate kiss. He broke away and gazed into Molly's eyes.

"I hate Elizabeth Swann… because I loved her." He released his grip on Molly's wrists and sauntered to the door. "We'll be in Tortuga by nightfall." He turned on his heel and left.

Molly blinked a few times. _That's right… I'm leaving._ She glanced at the tattoos on her wrist, hoping they had miraculously gone away. Unfortunately they had not. They still burned, dark and ominous on Molly's arm. She sighed and pulled her voluminous white sleeve back down and sat against the wall.

Elizabeth Swann. The girl Jack spoke of. It was clear he possessed a soft spot for her at one time or another. _But am I really that much like her?_ Molly pushed the naggy thought from her mind, forcing herself to worry about the more troubling issue at hand, or wrist as it were. What was happening? And more importantly; what could be done about it?

----

Jack stomped about the deck, surlier than ever, shouting out orders without delay.

'If you don't mind me askin' dir… what's put you in such a right state?" Gibbs asked.

Jack just scowled and kept stomping around. His eyebrows knitted in either anger or thought.

"Sir?"

Jack stopped suddenly.

"Mister Gibbs, if you ask me again I shall throw you into the deeps savvy?"

"It's Winters ain't it?"

Jack held up a finger in protest but then reconsidered. "Yes."

"A bit odd ain't she? Came to me yesterday asking about the seven deadly sins… no ordinary wench that one."

"Seven deadly sins? You embezzling fool Gibbs! What did you tell her!"

"Well…"

----

Captain Jack Sparrow threw open the doors to his cabin and strode inside. Molly lay on the bed, hat pulled low over her face. She started and took it off, propping herself on her elbows at the same time.

"Do you knock?"

"It's my cabin." Jack retorted, walking over to Molly and dragging her up by the wrists. "What if I told you Gibbs was a complete idiot?"

Molly shrugged, confused by Jack's sudden change of mood.

"I'd agree with you…"

"Aye. And what if I told you I can help get you out of the mess you're in?"

----

The Black Pearl arrived at Tortuga late that night. Jack and Molly were still wide awake despite the late hour.

"Miss Winters and myself will be back before dawn. Anamaria will be in charge until then!" Jack's hand clamped around the back of Molly's neck and steered her towards the dock.

"Miss Winters you look nervous." He pointed out, as they walked along the wooden planks.

Molly looked up. "No no. I'm fine…" She looked towards the small town of Tortuga, gun shots rang out and lecherous laughter filled the humid sea air. Molly smiled. "I haven't been here for a very long time."

Jack looked shocked.

"My crew and I had been further south for the past few years… Tortuga's rum soaked air is an aroma I have not breathed for a long time… it's indeed good to be back" She smiled at Jack, sidestepping a pirate being chased by a whore.

"Sparrow!" A shill cry rang out and Jack stopped in his tracks, turning wearily.

"Scarlett…" He began.

_Smack._

"'Oo's she?" The redhead pointed at Molly and stomped away before Molly could say anything.

"Giselle!"

_Smack._

"Another one!" The blonde woman shrieked, motioning angrily to Molly before sauntering off.

Molly looked herself over and patted herself down before looking back up at Jack.

"That bad am I?"

Jack massaged his cheek.

"Or attractive… it depends on how you look at it…"

Molly crossed her arms and sat into her hip.

"So where's the bloke who knows what's really happening to me?

"Aye, let's get going shall we? It' late and being an old codger almost never has him in a good mood."

----

Molly's stomach tightened considerably as Jack led her through Tortuga. It reminded her of why she left the town. Growing up there taught her street smarts and drinking games but it also showed her the shadier side of life. Rape, murder, kidnapping. All but the last Molly shied away from as a pirate. Shied meaning ran. Molly was afraid of getting hurt and all the time she was in Tortuga that's all she felt; unhealthy danger.

Jack knocked sharply on the door of a shabby wooden hut. Molly winced.

"You scared me." She shrugged.

The door swung open and a tall, lean old man scowled at the pair, his pockmarked features were exaggerated by the flame of the oil lamp he held in his hand.

His pale, bulgy eyes and overlong limbs gave him the appearance of an enormous stick insect.

His large watery eyes sized up Jack and then darted to Molly, who had been clenching her fists since the door opened. His eyes widened even more as they fell on Molly's angry face.

"Oh." She said coldly. "Hello Grandfather."

"Molly?" He stuttered, his voice was old and raspy. His demeanor became immediately colder.

"I'm sorry… you two have been acquainted?" Jack frowned.

"In a manner of speaking." They said in unison, glaring daggers at each other. Molly turned around and started walking away defiantly at the same moment the old man started closing the door.

Jack grimaced and stuck his foot in the door while grabbing Molly by the back of her bandana.

"Bryce mate… just hear me out savvy? Molly-"

"Captain Winters!" She snarled, tugging away from Jack, though she didn't make to leave.

The old man gave a barking laugh. Molly and Jack turned around, frowning.

"Captain?" He rasped, amusement filled his pale eyes.

"Yes." Molly said defiantly.

"Of wot? A row-boat?" The man sneered.

Before Jack could stop her, Molly had her pistol out and aimed at the old man.

"A pirate ship." She glared.

Bryce just laughed harder and Jack jumped between the pair. He pushed the barrel of Molly's gun aside gingerly before smiling innocently.

"One shot, right love? Wait for the opportune moment before using it."

"He's right lass! Carried his for near ten years!"

Molly shot her grandfather a hateful look and crammed the pistol back in her belt.

The three stood at the door, silent for a moment until Bryce finally spoke.

"Well I s'pose yeh best come in." He said less than enthusiastically. He winced when Molly's green eyes lingered dangerously on him as she crossed the thresh-hold after Jack.

Molly and Jack sat on a couch in the sitting room. Each on opposite ends, looking in different directions.

"I can't believe you brought me here." Molly muttered.

"So you're…related to Bryce then?" Jack ventured.

"Oh aye." Molly said bitterly. "I'm related to the bastard."

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "You two seem close."

Molly gave Jack a forbidding look that reminded him horribly of a certain ex-commodore.

She sighed and sat back into the couch.

"I used to live here. This is where I grew up, here in Tortuga, here in this house. All of us used to live here, mother, father, grandmother and grandfather." Molly dropped her voice to a whisper so that Jack had to move closer. "I hate this place Jack. It un-nerves me and always did… it's an unsafe place for the upbringing of a child." She paused. "One night, grandfather, being the fool that he is, sent me out to fetch some tea. On my way back from the store a gang of drunks approached me, they told me that I was to go with them. I refused and they tried to take me, I fought back and was given this…" She grabbed Jack's hand and ran it down the long scar on her back. He shuddered as his fingers skimmed the knotted flesh and his mind reconstructed the violent attack.

"And this too…" She pulled her belt low, revealing another scar at the top of her pelvic bone. She held his hand between her own as she gazed into his eyes. "My grandfather blamed me. He said it was my fault I was attacked, that I provoked the drunk men." Her face turned stony at the memory. "As soon as I was well enough to leave, I did so. Hoping never to return to this place."

"And abandoning your family!" Bryce boomed from the door. He crossed the room easily and placed the tea tray on the table, he sat in an armchair opposite of Jack and Molly and lit a pipe, he glowered at Molly who hastily released Jack's hand from her own.

"Aye grandfather! We were a close bunch when father wasn't drunk and beating me and mother!"

"Have some tea." Bruce grunted.

Molly hesitated. Tea wasn't high on her list of things she enjoyed drinking. Apparently Jack was thinking the same as he inspected the chipped china cup n the saucer.

"Got any rum to put in it?" He hazarded.

"I got lemon. It's that, or nuffin'" Bryce barked.

"Ah." Jack said, forcing a smile that only went as far as a twitch of the lips.

Molly took a hesitant sip of her tea, her pinky finger involuntarily springing into the air as it always had. 'a mark of sophistication' her father called it.

"So what have yeh been doing all these years poppet? After yeh left us to die."

Molly set her teacup back on the saucer.

"I didn't abandon you lot. I left hoping you'd be bright enough to follow suit."

"Yer mother went mad and yer father died searchin' for ye. How can yeh live with that on your mind yeh ingrate?" Bryce snapped.

"Easily." Molly drawled. "As I was the one who killed father."

"What?" Jack and Bryce chorused.

"Father was a vile man and his intentions were not good when he came to fetch me from the Cirrus twelve years ago."

"He loved you very much and he-"

"Came to find me so as to drag me home and beat me into submission, teaching me a lesson so I would never do it again? I wasn't going to let it happen again grandfather. I wasn't planning on returning ever."

There was an awkward silence following Molly's revelation. Jack was looking at Molly with a mixture of fear and admiration, Bryce was staring distantly into the fire.

"Grandmother died not too long ago…" He finally said. "She was taken after a long illness but even 'till her dyin' day she prayed for yeh to come back home."

Molly noticed the golden band still on Bryce's left finger and it made her feel sad. Grandmother was dead but grandfather still bore the mark of a married man. Proof that love went beyond death.

"Bryce mate…. Molly needs your help." Jack piped up, saying what he knew Molly would never.

"I will not help that ungrateful wench!" Bryce thundered, slamming his saucer on the table, slopping a great deal of tea. "She leaves her ailing family, drives her mother mad with grief and murders her father! Whatever her problem is let her suffer through it! She deserves nothing less!"

Molly was on her feet and next to her grandfather in a flash.

"Do I deserve to serve Lucifer himself for an eternity? Do you hate me that much grandfather?" She showed him the deadly sins marking her wrist. He gasped and his eyes widened as she stood in front of him, breathing hard.

"How did this happen?" Bryce breathed. Gazing hard at the black scrawl on his granddaughter.

"Jack dragged me here hoping you could tell me. So some help would be nice."

Bryce sighed angrily.

"Stupid girl." He spat, sitting back.

"What? Honestly I didn't consent to this!"

"Obviously!" Bryce snapped. "You're cursed Molly."

"Thanks for pointing that out! I never would have known!" Molly snapped back.

Moments later the two were on their feet, yelling.

Jack rolled his eyes and went over to the arguing family members.

"We're in a bit of a hurry, so if you'd be so inclined, I'd like to get out of here."

Molly sighed angrily. "You're right Jack. Grandfather, I need your help, I need to know what's going on and how I can stop it."

Bryce also calmed himself down.

"You are cursed my dear, but don't take the term lightly, aye, this curse was set in motion by the legendary pirate Blackbeard, a betrayed soul who has betrayed another 'till murder is marked in the manner of Blackbeard, marking you as foul as the cursed man himself. The only way you can free yourself from the curse is to obtain a single tear from Aquarius himself… he is your only hope… you must do this, lest Blackbeard himself take your soul to its grave."

Molly sat, her eyes wide, her heart pumping fast.

"Gibbs missed that part…" she whispered.

"If all seven of the deadly sins you commit, Blackbeard will come for you missy, and believe me, you won't be wanting that."

"Why?"

"Blackbeard died seven times over before his soul truly left him. That was when he was mortal, now he is the hunter for Lucifer, imagine how hard he'd be to kill now that he's dead." Bryce's eyes flicked up to Jack. "I've known you a long time Jack and I know you have expertise in this area… I ask you to accompany my granddaughter on her quest, help her and keep her safe."

"What's in it for me?"

"Ten bottles of rum."

"Twelve."

"Aye, a deal." Bryce said. "I'll have Seamus drop by the Pearl in the morning to drop them off." He looked sadly to Molly. "You've grown up poppet, I regret what happened in the past and I suppose there is nothing I can do to change it."

"No." Molly said. "There isn't, but so long as I forgive you my conscience will be clear. Thank you Grandfather, you have indeed proved your worth." Molly hugged her grandfather and turned to Jack. "Well, we best be going mate, we have an astrological… bloke to appeal to.

----

"Grandfather said something about you having expertise… what did he mean?" Molly asked as she and Jack wandered through Tortuga, on the way back to the Pearl.

"Cursed pirates, Davy Jones… and just about everything else under sea and sun. Ol' Blackbeard ain't no trouble at all the way I see it."

"It's good to be with you then Jack." Molly smiled, linking arms with the pirate.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow!"

Molly turned around half expecting to see another angry whore but instead saw a handsome man and an elegant woman running towards them.

The woman's eyes lingered on Molly and Jacks linked arms and Molly separated quickly, knowing suddenly exactly who this girl was.

"Will! Elizabeth! What are two decent people like you wandering around a scum hole like Tortuga?" Jack grinned.

"Looking for you." Will said. "Elizabeth and I have some news we thought you might like to hear."

Molly stared at Elizabeth. Her brown wavy hair framed her sharply angled face and her brown eyes were gentle. _So the fabled Eliabeth Swann is right in front of me…._

"Well come on back to the Pearl and we can chat eh?" Jack boomed, he turned around right into Molly. "Ah yes! By the way, this is Miss Molly Winters, she be accompanying the crew for a while. Miss Winters, Elizabeth Swann."

Molly forced a smile and shook Elizabeth's clean hand.

"A pleasure Miss Swann."

"And here is her husband William Turner."

"Aye, the eunuch right?"

Will glared at Jack. Who shrugged innocently in return.

"Couldn't resist telling her mate." He shrugged.


	6. Envy

**Woo hoo. Howdy everyone! I'm back from Wheaty-a-gogo land aka Saskatchewan and am ready and raring to go! I am listening to the listening party on AOL music for the new POTC2 sound track. Very good so far I must say. Jack has his very own six-minute long track! One song makes me very sad though. And it is not the tres tres horriblement trance remix of "He's A Pirate" (which is a horrible abomination and Tiesto can burn in hell for all I care) But yes, there is one song and it is very very sad. It makes me a bit teary… just the emotion in it… but then again I know how the movie ends so I won't ruin anything for my lovely friends! You all better enjoy this chapter. A lot of blood, sweat and well… maybe not tears… or blood… or really all that much sweat come to think of it… but six hours in a minivan with kids between the ages of 2 and 6. Be greatful with this very long(ish) chapter and don't forget to hide the rum! **

**PS- Made a couple more connections to things that I like. **

**There is a line from the song Whiskey Lullaby in there somewhere and another line from The Breakfast Club. Enjoy.**

**---- **

**Envy.**

Molly stood at the railing of the Pearl, looking out on the still black horizon, the ship was bathed in silvery moonlight and all was quiet, save for the friendly chatter from inside Jack's cabin as the three friends talked.

The calm sea lapped softly against the hull of the Black Pearl, making everything seem soft and serene… it almost entirely drowned out the sinfulness of Tortuga.

Molly couldn't help but feel slightly alone as she stood on the deck of the Black Pearl. For the past few days she had Captain Jack Sparrow to herself, they were usually together, poking fun at one another or just talking. But now two old friends of his had appeared from nowhere and things were just like old times, except for Molly. The new and somewhat distant member of the crew that found herself even more enamored with Jack with each passing day.

_You're a pirate Molly. Pirates don't fall in love._

_My first and only love is the sea. Right?_

_But of course Jack would say the same thing right?_

_Shut up brain! Shut up! _

_I can tell that Elizabeth Swann fancies him… just the way she looks at him… isn't she married to that Turner bloke? Shouldn't she keep her eyes to herself?_

_I don't like the looks of her, not at all…_

Molly stopped, her hand went over her mouth as she realized what she had been thinking.

_I'm thinking about Jack as if… _

Molly shook her head and pushed away from the railing, she glanced at the moon one more time before disappearing below deck.

----

Jack propped his feet up on the elegant dark-wood table in his cabin, Will and Elizabeth sat across from him.

"How have you been Jack?" Will asked.

Jack shrugged. "Can't complain, I've got plunder, me ship and rum." He bared his golden teeth in a grin. "How about yourself Mr. Turner?"

Will's hand moved towards Elizabeth's. Jack couldn't help but notice how she ever so subtly moved it away.

"Well uh… Elizabeth and I… we're going to start building a house soon…"

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Oh! Movin' out on your own eh? Leavin' the nest so to speak?" Jack grinned. "And where, pray tell, will be the new domain of Mister and Mrs. Turner be?"

Will and Elizabeth exchanged looks.

"England."

Jack jumped and his chair slid out from under him, he recovered quickly and scrambled back up.

"What?" His eyes darted between Will and Elizabeth, desperately wanting an explanation.

Elizabeth smiled kindly at Jack. It made him secretly angry.

_Don't you go and smile at me like that lass. _

"Will and I thought it was ideal to go back because-" Elizabeth was cut off by Jacks cabin door flying open.

Molly stood on the threshold, her pistol pressed against the temple of a disheveled man.

"Look what I found skulkin' about me cabin!" She announced, poking the man in the side of the head sharply with her gun.

He closed his eyes in a patiently annoyed way.

"James!" Elizabeth cried, standing from her seat.

The man nodded, his sharp green eyes possessed a longing as he did this. Molly found it strange, based on the situation the stranger was in.

"Captain Sparrow. If you'd be so kind as to call off your crew member." The man demanded. Contempt filled every slightly slurred, yet authoritative word.

Jack smirked at the demand and seemed to be taking his time making his decision.

"Why were you skulking around me ship Norrington?" He asked coyly, examining the grime under his nails.

Norrington didn't look obliged to answer.

"Are you _still_ after me mate?" Jack leant forward in his seat.

"Miss Winters…please release him! He means no harm!" Elizabeth plead.

_Why do you care? _

Molly considered not letting Norrington free, just to irritate Elizabeth, but she decided against it. She let the man go and he began to slink out of the room.

"Sit down Norrington." Jack called.

Norrington turned with a snarl and stomped angrily back into the cabin. He took a seat as far away from Jack as possible.

Molly stood at the door, regarding the angry, slightly drunk man. _You used to be a commodore? _

Norrington obviously noticed the disgusted expression on her face.

"Sparrow, your crew members seem to be getting even more disrespectful of late."

Jack looked over at Norrington and laughed.

"Miss Winters isn't a part of the crew now is she? I wager she can do what ever she wants." Jack grinned at Molly.

"She isn't a part of the crew?" Elizabeth asked, taking her seat.

"Seven Deadly Sins Miss Swann." Jack said.

"What? And actually it's Miss Turner now."

"Perhaps, but you'll always be Elizabeth Swann to me."

The slightly lusty way Jack said this made the blood in Molly's veins turn instantly to ice. She went immediately on the defensive and sat next to Jack.

"Seven Deadly Sins, a nasty curse from a bloke named Eddie Teach and some very painful tattoos." She said it all in one breath, through gritted teeth. "You either know about it or you don't." She pulled up her sleeve and showed her marked arm. There was a collective gasp from the three British subjects as they took in the intricate markings.

While Will, Elizabeth and Norrington were all staring at Molly's forearm, Molly shot Jack a fiery glance that he returned with one of confusion. She pulled her sleeve back down.

"Captain Sparrow has been kind enough to ferry me to wherever the hell I need to go. I'm stuck with you lot and you're stuck with me. Sorry. This isn't going to be a pleasure cruise for the married." She said it sharply. "Now if you'll excuse me, I haven't had a decent nights sleep in days." She left the cabin in a dignified-at-all times way.

"Doesn't pull any punches does she?" Norrington said.

Jack was staring after Molly.

"Evidently not."

----

Molly stood at the helm of the Black Pearl, enjoying the suns rays playing across her face. She felt undeniably refreshed, she had finally gotten a good sleep, uninterrupted by terrifying dreams of death or horrible guilty feelings.

"Mister Gibbs, where exactly are we headed?"

Gibbs only shrugged.

"How could you not know?'

"Cap'n hasn't given us a heading yet."

_That's right, I have to figure out where to find Aquarius… _

"Where the hell would a person seek out Aquarius?" She said out loud.

"Where ever their heart most desires."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and a small box pushed into her right hand. She turned to see Jack behind her. She flipped the dark burgundy lid. A simple compass met her eyes, the needle didn't point north but as soon as she opened it the needle swung wildly before finally resting to the south.

She gave Jack a questioning look.

He grinned and said, "We have our heading."

----

"How did it happen?" Molly looked up to see Elizabeth standing at the door of her cabin. Molly frowned and took her boots off the table.

"Ever heard of knocking, Miss?"

"My apologies." Elizabeth said. "May I come in?"

Molly looked her over, she had changed out of her fine dress and into sailor's clothing. She wore a simple white linen shirt and a green jacket with brown trousers and boots.

"Might as well." She said in-sincerely. She really wasn't in the mood for 'getting along' and 'female bonding'.

Elizabeth muttered her thanks and sat in a chair. There was an awkward silence for a moment, neither woman had anything to say to the other.

"You never answered my question." Elizabeth finally said.

"My, my you're bossy." Molly quipped. She rolled her eyes and leant forward to Elizabeth, her dirty blonde hair falling over her shoulders. She pulled back her sleeve to reveal the two sins written on her arm.

"This be what happens when a person makes a mistake in life. A cold-blooded, savage mistake." Molly said. "To betray and be betrayed with an intent of death… aye. I've done it. I murdered me father when he tried to take me back home." She grinned at the look of horror on Elizabeth's face. "Aye, sounds awful don't it? Big bad Molly murdered her father coz he wanted her safe and sound right? Wrong. My father used to beat me and mother. The only thing that stopped him was a musket shot right between the eyes. I ask you; would you go back without a fight if all you had waiting for you when you got home was a beating?"

Elizabeth sat, shocked and scared. Molly continued smiling at the topic that was obviously making the Governor's daughter very uncomfortable.

"I didn't think so." She said, "But then again, you have no idea what it's like, do you? You've been treated like royalty for your entire life. You have no clue what hardship really is." She finished bitterly, standing up from her seat. She went to her bed and groped around under her pillow. Her hand resurfaced moments later, a bottle of rum clutched in her long fingers.

"Nicked it from Jack." She grinned taking her seat again and uncorking the alcohol.

Elizabeth eyed Molly in an almost pitying way.

"What are you trying to forget?"

Molly's shoulder twitched in a non-committal way.

"What?"

"You're like Jack… he drinks to forget."

Molly smirked.

"Jack drinks only for the sake of drinking. I on the other hand, drink to remember."

She rolled her eyes at the completely lost expression on Elizabeth's face. "His name was Benjamin, he was the son of a bartender at one of our usual ports."

"When you were still captain of your ship?"

Molly's face turned stony.

"I am still captain of the Cirrus." She hissed. She tossed her hair and sat back, taking another swig of rum. She smiled as the drinks warmth spread from her throat to her toes. She sighed deeply. "Benjamin was a handsome, blonde haired bartender. He used to give me and the crew free drinks when we stopped by. God I remember when we used to visit…" Molly laughed fondly. "We used to get so smashed with each other… just me and Ben… well it turns out that over time, he fell in love with me. Honestly Elizabeth, I try and stay as far away from love as possible." She took another huge gulp from the bottle. "Benjamin died coz of it."

"What you killed him to?"

Molly shrugged. "He killed himself. I 'broke his heart' when I told him that I didn't fancy him and I left. I never saw him again. The next time we hit the port, someone told me he had committed suicide… he drank himself to death. They found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note that said 'I'll love her till I die'… I personally think he got his knickers in a twist coz me and the crew never paid our tab…"

"How can you speak of this so easily?" Elizabeth asked, appalled by Molly's lax attitude.

Molly shook her head; the initial light-headed effect of the rum was starting to take hold.

"Because I don't care, Miss Swann. Benjamin died coz he was a fool and he fell in love with a pirate."

Elizabeth looked slightly hurt. Molly had a feeling she knew exactly why.

"It's wrong to love a pirate then?"

Molly smiled knowingly.

"One of the biggest mistakes a person can make Miss Swann." She drummed her fingers on the table and glanced once more at the tattoos on her wrist. "It's all been a horrible mistake… a mistake I wouldn't trade for the world…" She said thoughtfully, taking another swig of rum.

----

"Molly Winters. What's so special about her?" Will asked as Jack manned the helm.

"Absolutely nothing." Jack said. "Never mind she's one of the few _worthy _female pirates in the Caribbean, she is… well… was captain of her own ship." Jack removed his hands from the wheel and turned to Will. "And that body…" He drew a woman's curves in the air with his hands. "I don't mind her 'company' for a short time."

Will rolled his eyes.

"Has it ever occurred to you that she might be using you Jack?"

Jack grinned.

"I'm sure she is dear William."

"Then what's the point?"

"The point?" Jack repeated, "Who says there has to be one? I'm a bloody pirate!"

"You haven't a clue as to where you're heading! This is foolish!"

"Pirate." Jack reminded Will. "What's the _point_ of flouting the law and seeking out adventure if one is unwilling to be adventurous? The way I see it, if Miss Winters is simply using me and me hospitality it only seems fair she return the favor." He smirked at the slight look of discomfort behind Will's brown eyes when he repeated the phrase Barbossa had spoken years ago about Elizabeth.

"I cannot believe her!"

Jack's eyebrows arched.

"Speak of the devil!" He turned around to see Elizabeth marching angrily towards he and Will. "Elizabeth!"

_Slap._

Jack reeled.

"Alright! I'm absolutely positive I didn't deserve that!" He protested.

"I can't believe you let that scum on board!" Elizabeth raged.

"Well Norrington isn't marvelous but I wouldn't go as far as to call him scum…" Jack mumbled.

Elizabeth moved threateningly and Jack recoiled, fearing for his life.

"That… horrible… cold. Awful woman!" Elizabeth pointed at Molly's cabin.

"You really shouldn't be all that surprised Elizabeth. With a surname of 'Winter' you would be foolish to expect someone with a warm and caring disposition… much like myself."

"You… you should hear her! The way she talks! The things she talks about! She's worse than you!"

"Perhaps…" Jack drawled. He shot Elizabeth a meaningful glance. "Or maybe she's telling you all of this because she wants to… intimidate her competition."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Jack's suggestion of attraction.

"She killed her _father._ She broke a mans heart so badly he killed himself! She doesn't even _care _that she has all this blood on her hands!" She hissed in a way Jack was all to familiar with.

Jack waited until Will had gone to talk with Gibbs before speaking again.

"A heartbreaker is she? You two should get along famously." He fixed Elizabeth with a meaningful look that was in between a glare and a smirk.

----

It was late and one of the few nights that Molly had some time to herself. The rest of the time she was speaking with Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Norrington.

It had been a week since the trio had arrived on the Pearl and Molly found herself increasingly sick of Elizabeth. Earlier that day after hearing Jack comment on Elisabeth's un-lady like attire (for what sounded like the second or third time) Molly marched down to Elizabeth, grinning broadly.

"Elizabeth." She said, putting forth her best Jack imitation. "These clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing." She leant forward, smiling peevishly. "There just happens to be a very nice gown at the bottom of the sea… off you go."

"Hilarious." Elizabeth said sarcastically. Molly straightened up and crossed her arms. "I think I know exactly why you act like that."

Molly snorted. "This should be stunning."

"You fancy Jack don't you?" Elizabeth said slyly.

"Is the Pope a Vicar? No… wait… not that. Let me get this straight luv. What your tiny little brain thinks is 'love' is actually me. Me, watching out for me own interests see? You tied Jack to a pole and fed him off as scraps. Don't get me wrong luv, I admire a person who's willing to do whatever is necessary…"

"You're a smart woman Molly." Elizabeth smiled. "But I don't entirely trust you."

Molly smiled in a way reminiscent of Jack.

"Peas in a pod darling."

Molly smiled as she remembered the conversation, she loved messing with Elizabeth and Jack seemed like an excellent topic to build on, but she couldn't deny the tiny, stabby feeling she felt in her midsection when she saw Jack gaze almost longingly at Will and Elizabeth as they stood on the bow holding hands or when Jack 'casually' made contact with Elizabeth. The warmth of his voice when he spoke to her made Molly secretly seethe.

_How can you fancy her after all she's done?_

She stood from her bench in the galley, making for the stairs. Slowly she crept up the wooden planks, careful not to make a noise. She frowned when she heard voices. It was late and everyone had gone to bed hours earlier.

She crept up the stairs as carefully as possible, anticipating the tiniest creak of the wood. She ran across the deck and hid in the shadow of one of the long-boats.

Snatches of the unfolding conversation reached her ears from the shadowy figures.

"… Miss Swann."

"Jack… Jack I—" Elizabeth was silenced when the other silhouette surprised her with a passionate kiss.

"Jack?" Molly whispered.

Elizabeth tore away from Jack's kiss. "Jack… I'm married."

Even in the dark, Molly could see Jack's grin and she felt her blood pressure rise as Jack moved to kiss her again.

"Jack no. If Will found out…"

Jack pushed Elizabeth softly against the wall.

"What Will doesn't know won't hurt him. Savvy?" Jack aimed for Elizabeth's mouth again, this time she accepted the kiss, Jack's arms slid around her waist and pulled her close, her arms went around his shoulders and he stroked her hair.

Molly ground her teeth.

Elizabeth pulled away and gently cupped Jack's face in the palm of her hand, an action that made a horrible beast rear inside Molly.

"You don't understand Jack…I'm pregnant."

"Oh honestly! That was needlessly dramatic!" Molly hissed angrily.

_But can you blame him for loving her?_

A voice echoed in Molly's mind.

_Look at her. She's beautiful. Don't you wish your hair was that soft and curly?_

Molly's eyes darted to Elizabeth's perfectly groomed hair and it made her realize just how plain her tangled, salty tresses were.

_And look at her body… no scars… no imperfections… her breasts, her face… everything about her is smooth and perfect._

"Perfect…" Molly repeated, running her fingers over the huge scar on her back.

_Yes. Perfect. He loves her because she's perfect. You're just Molly, the plain pirate. She's the Governor's daughter. You have to steal for a decent meal! Don't you wish you were like her? Don't you wish you had what she had? Maybe then Jack would love you…_

Molly felt tears fill her eyes as Elizabeth murmured something inaudible to Jack before leaving him alone on the deck. He shrugged and proceeded to the crows-nest.

"She… she's p-perfect…" Molly sobbed quietly, "Why can't I… no…no… don't be envious…" She hiccoughed and turned her gaze to Jack who was staring solemnly at the moon as she had done only nights ago…

"Why can't I be like… like her?" She snarled savagely, tearing at her hair and tugging at her shabby clothes. "I'm not pretty, I'm not well-mannered, and I'm not honest!" She wrenched her blue beads and seashells off her neck and they went skittering across the deck. Molly froze when Jack turned to see what was happening. She prayed the small blue and white objects could not be seen from his point of view.

Familiar pain blossomed through her left forearm. She jumped up on her feet in shock. She cursed inwardly as she saw Jack spring from the crows-nest and down the rope ladder to investigate. He appeared seconds later around the long-boat to see Molly hidden in the shadows.

"Jack…" She breathed. Another wave of pain hit her and she felt herself stumbling backwards toward the railing. Wind whistled in her ears as she fell towards the Caribbean Sea. The warm water enveloped her and weight pushed down on her. Soon everything went quiet and dark as she slipped out of consciousness.


	7. Invadia

**Happy Dead Man's Chest! Went and saw it on Friday, wasn't expecting to get in but I did! Huzzah! It was super duper good, I won't ruin anything for you guys but I did cry at the end, which is saying a lot coz I have never cried at the end of a movie before. So it was very sad **

**But anyways, here is chapter Invadia. Very exciting! Latin for Envy.**

**Thanks for the continued reviews and support guys! I Love you all!**

**---- **

**Invadia.**

Molly woke up in a green lighted room. She frowned and looked down to see the floor nearly fifty feet below her, with a jolt of nerves she looked up and saw a vaulted ceiling, hundreds of feet high. Her wrists were bound to a vile looking hook that slowly started moving towards what looked like an enormous vat of steaming water. She called out and her voice echoed around the cavernous room, bouncing off the walls and making it cruelly seem as if thousands of voices were shouting out.

Molly caught the scent of the steaming liquid as she drew closer; rosemary and mint reached her nose; fine oils.

"Bugger." She said, realizing what was happening. She started working away at the knots binding her hands when a voice rang through the room.

"Invadia ultio."

"Honestly." Molly snarled, tugging harder as the demon below stoked the fire and brought the oil to a boil. "You bloody idiots… GO AFTER A BLOKE NAMED JACK SPARROW! BETTER YET ELIZABETH SWANN!" She screamed.

"Invadia ultio." The shrouded demon repeated.

Molly blew a strand of hair from her face. "This isn't fair. I shouldn't have to deal with this….why don't I get a trial or an appeal or something?"

The demon laughed.

"Invadia ultio."

The oil gave off a regal smelling steam that tortured a soul but soothed it at the same time as it ferociously boiled. Molly was feet away from the liquid and panicking increasingly more. Something about the place she was in made all her inhibitions disappear and an animal instinct to struggle overwhelmed her. She knew that even if she did free herself from her bonds the fate of being boiled like a sweet was unavoidable. But it didn't keep her from fighting till the end.

The ropes snapped and she plummeted downwards to her searing death.

----

"Child."

Molly stirred.

"Child…"

Molly opened her eyes, she felt groggy but strangely light-weighted. She moved and the familiar atmosphere of water greeted her, she immediately started to panic when she realized she was on the bottom of the ocean but a soothing voice came to her.

"Be still child. You are safe."

Molly chanced inhaling and to her surprise her lungs didn't fill with water. She looked around but she was surrounded only by the pale blue waters of the night-time ocean.

"Who's there?" She said, amazed by the coherency of her voice in the silent water.

"I can save you."

"Yes, good. But who are you?"

"I'm Aquarius."

The voice was calm and Celtic sounding.

"I should've guessed as much…" Molly said, realizing how obvious it really was. _You're surrounded by water, Winters. Water. You know, water-god? Honestly._

"Seek me out, I can undo what you have set in motion."

"So I've heard, one drawback, no. Two actually. First, I haven't the slightest idea where to find you, I've got a compass that points to 'my hearts desire' but half the time I don't know what I want so that could become a potential problem."

"You'll know exactly what to do when the time comes, child. Patience and a clear conscience is all you need in order to speak to me. I am your hearts desire, everything will work out."

"Yes, well this leads to the second on our list of obstacles; I'm at the bottom of the sea at this particular moment in time speaking with an omnipotent non-entity. How am I going to get back up," She pointed to the shadow of the Pearl above them, "so I can get my pretty hands on a pretty little piece of slag that needs to have some modesty duffed into her?"

"Exactly like… this."

Molly felt what felt like icy water running down her back and she woke up on board the Black Pearl, in Jack's arms.

"Don't touch me!" She breathed, rolling out of Jack's grasp and onto the slick deck of the Pearl. She shivered and coughed up a lot of water.

"Molly?" Jack asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing." She lied. "I suppose I just stood to fast."

Jack gave Molly a believing "Ah." But his eyes told another story.

The sound of many feet crossing the deck reached Molly's ears. She took the opportunity to confirm her fears when Jack turned to the curious crew.

"Bugger it." She muttered, yanking her sleeve back down over the new **Invadia **tattoo on her wrist. She didn't need Jack knowing about the sin she had committed and what exactly she was punished for envying.

Jack turned back to Molly and Elizabeth appeared over his shoulder with the rest of the crew, they were looking at her in a concerned and slightly curious manner. The pit of Molly's stomach dropped when she saw Elizabeth and it took all she had in her not to thump her on the spot. She settled on flicking her soaking fringe out of her face and splattering Elizabeth with a large quantity of water before nonchalantly announcing she was going to bed. Jack offered a hand up but Molly ignored it and stood herself, teetering a little on the spot. She wobbled towards her cabin in a resolute and dignified manner.

"Molly wait…" Jack called out.

"Captain Winters." She insisted, wrenching the door open. Norrington lay on her bed, glaring angrily at the ceiling.

"Again! What are you doing in here!" She yelled.

Jack appeared at her side, looking flustered.

"To keep a closer eye on our friend Norrington here, I changed the sleeping arrangements a tad."

Molly rounded on him angrily.

"Oh really?" She said in a tone reminiscent of the once decorate hero now lying sullenly on her bed. "And where exactly am I to sleep?"

"My cabin of course!" Jack said light-heartedly.

Molly bit her lip angrily and turned, stomping towards Jack's cabin. She stopped at the door when she realized the crew where still following her.

"Get to bed you dogs!" She bellowed.

Despite the fact that Molly wasn't captain the crew all listened in a hurry, the deck was clear in seconds. Even Elizabeth and Will left after seeing the look Molly was giving Jack.

She sighed and flung the door open, she made her way to the table and pulled out a chair, swiftly balancing it on two legs she flopped into it and placed her boots on the table and pulled her hat down over her face, she crossed her arms and was silent.

Jack came sauntering in seconds later.

"You certain you want to sleep in that chair? We could share the bed." He said lustily.

Molly whipped her hat off and looked at Jack through puffy red eyes.

"Who in the name of arse do you think you are?" She sniffed. She smiled sadly and shook her head. "Don't talk to me Jack." She turned down the lamp, leaving the room in darkness.

----

Molly maintained her cold demeanor for days after, the only person she'd speak to in a manner of civilized, curse free English was Anamaria. Other than that she was mute as Cotton, only much surlier.

She ignored Jack.

She ignored Gibbs.

She ignored Will.

Elizabeth herself had even tried to speak with Molly. An action that Molly reacted to with a loud demonstration of overturning a table and slamming a door so hard the glass panes fell out of the window.

She mostly sat around in the galley, working the cricks out her neck from sleeping in the chair. More than once Jack had tried to persuade her to talk but she typically said nothing or mumbled something about "go snog Elizabeth." She made sure she only said the second part when he was out of earshot.

"Jealousy." She snorted one say as she sat in the galley. "What bollocks. I don't think about Jack that way… I've already killed a man by loving him, I'm not doing it to another one."

Will suddenly came into the galley.

"Miss Winters." He said politely when he saw her at the table. She just eyed him grouchily. "I've lost my wallet and…"

Molly wordlessly produced the item and slid it across the table. _Exactly what I've been waiting for._ She thought.

Will frowned and sat across from her.

"I assume this is your way of indiscreetly requesting a meeting?" He said.

Molly looked down at the table and said nothing.

Will shook his head and took the wallet, heading for the door.

"Elizabeth is a nice girl eh?" She finally said.

Will stopped and turned around, looking perplexed. "Yes. Yes she is… I love her more than anything."

_The feeling is sadly, not mutual Mister Turner._

"It should interest you to know that..." Molly trailed off, suddenly unsure of what she was about to do. _Is it really that big a deal? Does it really matter so much?_ "She… she never stops talking about you…"

----

"You know, it is frightfully quiet around when you aren't taunting Miss Swann."

Molly's head snapped up from the book she'd been flipping through. She winced at the twang of pain in her neck.

"What do you want?" Molly said slowly as Jack casually leant against the door frame.

"I think the more important question here is what do **you** want Miss Winters?"

Molly dodged the question. "What's with all this 'Miss' nonsense?" She said bitterly, chucking the book down on the table and glaring Jack right in the eye. "I'm a captain."

Jack shrugged. "You're the one what kept pushing the title on yourself; I chose to call you 'Miss' coz that's how I see fit." Jack sat in a chair next to Molly. "You can get yourself into a nasty spot of trouble calling yourself "Captain" when you're not technically one."

Molly was silent.

"My amazing understanding of the female creature, once again alerts me that there is something not right with you."

"What was your first clue?" Molly said hotly.

"We'll the fat that you're more of a hermit than your grandfather at the moment tipped me off."

Molly rolled her eyes and looked away from Jack, making another face when her neck cracked.

"You've had yourself in a strop since Miss Swann happened upon the ship. Why?"

"Why does it matter?" Molly said flatly. "Why do you care? I'm just an unlikely passenger that is arrogant and demanding, why should you care what I think? Why should you care how I feel?"

Jack grimaced, Molly was getting dangerously close to the boiling point again.

"Why did you _really_ fall over board Miss Winters?"

"Stop with the 'Miss' nonsense!"

Jack shrugged, taken aback. 'Molly it is then…but you didn't answer my question."

"I haven't answered any of your questions Captain Sparrow."

"Drop the 'captain' nonsense." Jack flashed his metallic grin.

Molly narrowed her eyes. "We are both at odds _Jack_. We both have a way with words and changing the subject seamlessly, we could go on for days like this."

"Yes, well I am a captain and I do have duties to attend to so I would be much obliged if you would hurry up and answer me questions."

Molly was silent. She just pulled out Jack's compass and flipped the lid. The needle still pointed to the south east and coincidentally, right through Jack. She frowned and stood up. "Don't move." She said, walking slowly around to Jack's side, the needle immediately wheeled around and pointed at the pirate. _Bugger that!_ Molly cursed silently. She casually flipped the compass closed and stowed it.

"Is it broken perhaps?" Jack smirked knowingly.

"Your compass works just fine thank you." Molly said airily, "Just had to make sure we're still going the right way."

"I see."

Molly sat back in her chair and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Ow!" she said as the Pearl rocked.

"What's the matter now?"

Molly shot Jack a fiery look. "My neck, sleeping upright in a chair is not all it's cracked up to be." She explained, rubbing the back of her neck gingerly. "No thanks to you and your damned sleeping arrangements."

Jack smiled and stood up. "Here, I can fix that for you."

Molly glared. "No thank you." She said stonily, inching away slightly.

"Come on, it will make you feel better and possibly less surly which frankly would be a blessing."

Molly felt Jack's hands go to her neck as his fingers gently started working the knots out of her spine. It was undeniable that he was doing the job and the annoying pain was starting to subside, but she could still not help but feel angry with him still.

"Right." She said suddenly. "Thank you. I feel much better." It was a lie and she knew it. She also knew it was a lie that she wanted him to stop.

"I'm not finished yet." His fingers continued dancing across Molly's neck, loosening muscles and relieving pain. She sudden felt his rum soaked breath on her face as her lips were inches from his own. The next thing she knew she was lip-locked with Jack Sparrow for the third time, and she loved it. His tongue slipped slightly into her open mouth and hers into his. She broke away suddenly when Jack grabbed her wrist and quickly pulled up her sleeve.

"No!" She said, but it was too late. Jack had seen the **Invadia** tattoo and was wearing a smirk of utter amusement.

"A kiss… the perfect distraction for the romantic in everyone." He smirked. "A nasty little trick I picked up from Miss Swann. Never though it would work to my advantage" He laughed slightly.

"Invadia? Latin for… envy right?" He said quietly, still holding Molly's wrist.

Molly glared and pulled away from Jack. "Possibly."

"What pray tell are you envious of, Molly? Jack asked, even though Molly could tell he knew the answer, he was just toying with her, trying to make her slip up and show a weak spot. Trying to force her to admit something she didn't believe herself. "I'll ask you again; what do you truly **want** Molly?" He whispered the words in her ear before kissing her on the cheek and leaving the cabin.


	8. Lust

**Here it is everyone! The chapter known as "Lust" ooooh. Exciting. The first half of the two chapters will be mostly Molly having a rather interesting convo in her mind. The second half will get more to the lusty part of it… **

**I did a "Jack" today when I got on the bus, first I sorta tripped onto the buss then I stumbled around and kicked a bottle across the bus before I finally managed to show the driver my pass. It must have looked hilarious. I also ran across the street like Jack being chased by the cannibals for my best friend Sam's entertainment. The things I do for a laugh… honestly. And in the spirit of laugh-osity I shall inform you that I tried to make this chapter a bit more humorous. More of a reflection on my life that the others.**

**PS- Just thought I'd mention, I did not make the "Pixie" line up. I said it to my friend Corey at one point. Very un-cool. But then again my brains always go on holiday when I talk to guys.**

**---- **

**Lust.**

_What you want and what you're given are two very different things…_

It had been a full five minutes since Jack left the cabin and Molly was still unable to will her legs to move. She just sat, completely in shock over what had happened. She was partly infuriated and partly euphoric and definitely confused. Then there was the not-so-small problem that the compass wasn't working.

_Unfortunately I think it's working just fine._ Molly thought inwardly. _And that's not good news…_

She finally managed to stand, though her knees still felt like jelly. She wobbled out onto the deck, jamming her hat onto her head. Storm clouds were building to the east and they formed a gray band across the sky. Molly's hand went to her neck as she instinctively began to work out a non-existent crick. She could almost feel Jack's hands.

_Pirates don't fall in love._ She reminded herself for what seemed like the hundredth time in day. _Pirates don't form attachments._

_So? He's a pirate too._

_Exactly._

_He fancies Elizabeth though._

_Does he really?_

_Look… little shoulder angel…devil, conscience… whatever. Could you just leave me alone?_

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

_No!_

_Honestly!_

_Now is that any way to speak to a water god?_

Molly gasped and quickly recovered.

_Pirate._

_Yes, of course. _The god's voice echoed in Molly's mind.

_Somehow you're not as eloquent as I'd have thought…_

_You're a pirate. _Aquarius said in an amused voice. _You're not supposed to understand big words, but with the proper use of 'eloquent' I stand corrected._

_What do you want?_

_I'm here to help you figure out what **you** want._

_Good Lord! Why does everyone keep thinking I'm an indecisive ninny? I know what I want!_

_Oh?_

_Yes! I want to get rid of this damned curse and then find my mutinous crew. I've got it all figured out._

_You're lying._

_No._

_Yes._

_No!_

_Yes!_

_Look, let's not start this again eh?_

_Sparrow's compass isn't working is it?_

_How would I know?_ Molly grinned.

_I'm an all-powerful water god but that was a mental image I didn't need._

_You're welcome._

_Yes, well back to my point; Sparrow's compass isn't pointing the right way is it?_

Molly bit back a laugh.

_Banish lustful thoughts._

_Aye, Aye!_

_Open the compass. _

Molly hesitated.

_What are you afraid of?_

_Nothing! _Molly snapped, whipping open the compass. The needle swung around and pointed south-west. Sure enough, right through Jack, who was on the other side of the ship talking with Gibbs and Elizabeth. Jack saw Molly looking at him and flashed her a grin. Molly jumped and looked away, quickly putting away the compass even though she was sure Jack had seen her looking quizzically at it.

_What do you think I should throw into the sea? This thing, or him?_

Aquarius laughed. _You don't want to lose either!_

_Lie._

_Then why'd the compass that supposedly points to 'your hearts desire' go straight to him?_

_He's not my hearts desire! I only desire him a little…_

_Obviously you desire him more than finding me… I'm hurt._

_Yeah well… I… He…_

_Can't come up with an excuse can you Molly?_

_Maybe I just need to think a little!_

_My how the mighty have fallen…_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_I'm not going to answer that._ Aquarius said flatly. _Anyways, being ethereal with you is like banging your head against a wall. I'll just spell it out for you; you love Jack._

_Blasphemy! I don't!_

_Molly… forget what happened between you and Benjamin…_

_It wasn't my fault! I know!_

_Then why can't you let it go and admit you fancy the noble-ish captain of the Black Pearl?_

_Because I don't._

_Uh-huh. And how many times have you snogged him? _Aquarius asked dryly.

_Twice…_

_Three times actually._

_What?_

_The time you got drunk. You snogged him then._

_Blimey…_

_That's what I said._

_Okay, so I snogged him a few times! I'm a pirate! He's a pirate! We love to snog!_

_Need I mention that you also have a tattoo in a dead language in your wrist marking you guilty of the "Envy" sin? Envy of one Elizabeth Swann more like._

_Don't start with that._

_Why not? I need to convince you to put your mortal affections on the table for Sparrow so that you know how to find me! It's true, you were jealous of the attraction between Elizabeth and Jack._

_Maybe…_

_Now we're getting somewhere!_

_He fancies Elizabeth… I-I could never…_

_You need to tell him that you love him, find him attractive, fancy him, rate him, are keen, see a mutually-beneficial relationship in the near future. Take your pick! The possibilities are endless! _

"Tell who you love him?"

"Oh bugger!"

_Good luck!_

Jack was standing right behind Molly, she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Um, nothing… just… babbling nonsense!"

Jack raised his eyebrows. His brown eyes danced with amusement. It made Molly melt.

"I um… I was just talking to myself and… well there is in fact a bit of a fly in le ointment when it comes to your… your compass…"

"Oh?" Jack said. "Mind if I take a look?"

"Um… well see that's the problem… is I don't really want you to…"

"Why not? I'll forgive you if your 'hearts desire' happens to be Norrington. Can't see why anyone would desire him but I'll still forgive you."

"It's not… It's not Norrington… actually…" She finished lamely.

"Gibbs?"

"Good God no!" Molly said a little louder than she meant to. She smiled apologetically and looked back at Jack.

"Well let's have it then!" He said.

Molly sighed and took out the compass. She opened it so Jack couldn't see it and sure enough the needle sprang in his direction.

"See… see… the problem is… that…" Molly hesitated. "The compass it um… how can I put this? It keeps… going in your… general direction when I look at it…" Molly feigned a very confused look as she opened the compass properly to allow Jack to see the needle. "So unless you are Aquarius… I think something is… well… screwy."

Jack smiled and put his arm around Molly.

"I am deeply flattered luv." He said.

"By screwy… I mean… I mean that… I-I know you fancy Elizabeth and all, but I… um I see a futurely attractive rate in the near mutual… also I am a pixie."

Jack looked at Molly like she was mad. She laughed nervously.

_Stop laughing now! _ Her brain told her, she forced herself to close her mouth.

"What I mean to say," She said after a moment. "Is that I really quite fancy you. I would also like to clear up that I am not a pixie."

Jack didn't say anything. He just grinned and took the compass out of Molly's hands; he closed it and put it in his pocket.

"The pixie is mutual Miss Winters."

"Molly." She whispered before their lips met again in a passionate kiss that would have given a kiss from Will and Elizabeth a run for its money as they stood on the deck of the Pearl, uncaring at who was watching them,

And in fact, someone was.

"Will! Will look!" Elizabeth motioned to Molly and Jack.

"Well Jack seems to have gotten Molly out of that awful mood!" Will smiled at his wife.

"Miss Winters ain't doin' such a bad job keepin' cap'n Jack happy by the look of it!" Ragetti piped up.

"Land ho!" Came the call from the crow's-nest.

Jack and Molly parted, Jack looked at the crew who were all standing around and waiting for orders.

"Well you know how it works! Off you go then!"

They all scurried off and Jack kissed Molly again before he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his cabin.


	9. Luxuria

Good Sweet Lord ladies 'n gents! Fear not! I haven't dropped off the face of the Earth! Crikey I've been soooooo busy! Let's see, since last time; two dance comps, grade eleven, a new series of books that are dangerously addictive, a job choreographing swing at school, another story I've been writing, and oh, guess what? A new guy in my life! Blimey! I've been a busy girl! Anywho, I suppose you wanna read the damn chapter right?

----

"What have I done?!" Molly sat straight up suddenly, ripping Jack's arms from around her. She nervously smoothed her hair down and looked at her wrist, sure enough the word Luxuria was scrawled neatly and cryptically on her wrist. She considered getting up and banging her head against the wall a few times out of exasperation, but decided against it when it hit her.

No pain.

No dreams.

No demons.

Only sheer delight from her time spent with Jack.

But why? There was a pattern developing but Molly still didn't quite understand it. She gazed at the still snoozing pirate beside her, he looked fearsome, smoldering and mysterious awake. But as he slept he was just Jack. Not a pirate, not a scallywag, not a gentleman of fortune or a man-on-the-run, not even a captain. He was just Jack Sparrow. And Molly Winters had fallen for him.

"It's not lust…" she whispered. "If I l-l-love him… it's not lust…" she had a bit of trouble getting the word 'love' out, but accepted it all the same. "Ha!" She leapt out of the bed and winced when the cold air hit her bare skin. "Take that Satan!" She thumbed her nose at an invisible foe underneath her. She danced around for a moment before stopping dead.

The ship wasn't moving.

She frowned and in a burst of fear and adrenaline she burst out of Jack's cabin and onto the deck full of his sailors.

"Gibbs!" She roared. "Gibbs!"

The sailor slid down rigging and leapt over crew to get to her, red faced and panting.

"Aye." He said, skidding to a stop in front of her, blank for a moment but then turning even more red than before when he saw the state of her.

Naked from head to toe, Molly stood on the breezy deck in front of the entire gaping crew, including the shocked faces of Will and Elizabeth. Norrington merely sneered.

"Well, well, isn't this surprising? It would seem Captain Jack Sparrow has bedded another unfortunate lass." Molly quickly wrapped her arms around herself and fixed her raptors-glare on Norrington.

"I would have thought you had more respect for yourself than that, Winters." He smirked.

"Hold your tongue jackass." She growled before turning to Gibbs. "What's happening?"

Gibbs cleared his throat and spoke, if a bit hoarsely, "We've run aground ma'am. I believe this be the island you be searching for."

Molly turned and couldn't believe she had missed the enormous rock structure jutting from behind the ship.

A huge mountain lined with green and trees cut the sky, and white sand beaches stretched along the edge of the sea. The island looked anything but hospitable, it showed no signs of civilization and looked utterly untouched by human hands. It didn't seem befitting for a god.

Molly sighed and turned back around when she realized the view she was giving the crew. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on you filthy dogs! I know my backside is charming but stop thinking about it and get onto that bloody island!" She grabbed Gibbs as everyone rushed about the deck. "Let no one touch anything lest I be damned to hell and you with me!" She released Gibbs and dashed into the cabin, fumbling with her clothes that were strewn along the floor until she found what she was looking for.

"Elizabeth!" she called, running back onto the deck.

Elizabeth turned from the rigging she had been tending; her left hand was placed over the bump on her stomach that was just starting to show. Molly got a strange feeling in her stomach at the sight, but ignored it.

"Take this." She breathed pushing Jack's compass into her hands. "Don't let Jack know you have it." She didn't wait for an answer before she turned and returned back to the cabin.

"Jack." She said, shaking him by the shoulder. "Jack, wake up!" He stirred and sat up in the bed, his sleepy eyes focusing on her still naked frame.

"Good morning" He purred, wrapping an arm around her legs and pulling her close.

"Jack, no. We have to leave!" She said, prying herself away and moving to get dressed.

"And go where? The bottom of the sea?" He pouted.

"No. That great dirty chunk of land we've run into, ninny!" she growled, pulling on a boot.

Jack shrugged. "Fine." Molly just nodded and was out of the cabin in a flash.

----

Molly's boots hit the soft sand and her knees bent to absorb to drop from the Pearl. She felt so light inside.

Not lust. She thought happily as the sand shifted under her feet.

Not lust.

Love.

_Lust._

Molly groaned loudly.

Can you not give me a moments peace or do you prefer to pop into my mind whenever you please?

_What can I say, I like surprising you._ Aquarius's silky and alluring voice slid through Molly's mind like velvet stroke the right way.

Well what do you want now?

_Lust._ Aquarius said plaintively.

Sorry, you're not my type.

_Nor are you mine! I am saying that your sin of lust still counts. _

No it doesn't! Molly stiffened. It was an act of love!

_Not in the eyes of God. _Aquarius said wisely._ You and Jack aren't married._

Molly swore and kicked the sand. I hate you! She raged inwardly, wishing she could scream the words to the sky. **I HATE YOU.** You're utterly useless and have made things worse if anything! Why can't you help me? Why can't you give me the answers?!

_Because that's not how these things work. If I were to give you all the answers and solve this problem for you, would you really have repented for your sins?_

Molly was silent. She slumped into the sand, ignoring any questioning eyes that had seen her tearstained face. Nothing. You can give me nothing?

_I have given you something…_Aquarius said quietly, _hopefully as an incentive to live down your sins and keep from committing more…_

Molly's brow furrowed and she sat up straight, her hands falling into the fine sand.

And then she understood.


End file.
